1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an audio/video processing apparatus for a car, for example a car audio system, and more particularly, to an audio/video processing apparatus for a car, which allows various applications installed at a mobile communication device of a user (for example, a smart phone, a tablet PC or the like) to be implemented using car equipment, by executing or implementing various applications (for example, radio listening applications, game applications, news delivery applications, weather report applications, music appreciation applications, movie appreciation applications or the like) installed at a mobile communication device of a user (for example, a smart phone, a tablet PC or the like) through a car audio/video control module or an application for a car (App-C) installed at the car.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with rapid development of electrics/electronics-related technologies, an audio/video processing apparatus for a car (for example, a car audio system or the like) with better good quality is also rapidly developed. Accordingly, the importance of various back-up techniques capable of effectively reinforcing or supporting the function of an audio/video processing apparatus for a car is gradually increasing.
As a back-up technique in relation to such a general audio/video processing apparatus for a car, for example, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2012-115827 (entitled “an AVN system interworking with a smart phone) (published on Oct. 19, 2012) discloses a method for reducing manufacture costs of a vehicle AVN system by designing the AVN system to use a display of a smart phone.
However, existing techniques such as Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2012-115827 just disclose a method for simply connecting an audio/video processing apparatus for a car to a mobile communication device (for example, a smart phone, a tablet PC or the like) (or, a basic-level technique for displaying a navigation screen of an AVN system through a smart phone), and fail to teach a method for associating various applications (for example, radio listening applications, game applications, news delivery applications, weather report applications, music appreciation applications, movie appreciation applications or the like) installed at a mobile communication device of a user (for example, a smart phone, a tablet PC or the like) with an audio/video processing apparatus for a car. Therefore, even though a user desires to implement various applications installed at a mobile communication device of a user (for example, a smart phone, a tablet PC or the like) through an audio/video processing apparatus for a car, the corresponding service is not available.